Various methods are known for production of aldehydes. These methods include the oxidation of primary alcohols, the condensation of aldehydes, and the addition of carbon monoxide to a suitable olefin. Aldehydes are valuable chemical intermediates. In view of the general utility of aldehydes, new methods for making them are of high interest.